


Dixrovia II

by lecherous_portmanteau



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Daryl x Jesus - Freeform, Desus - Freeform, Desus Writing Group, Fanart, Fucking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm always bad with tagging, Jesus (TWD tv), Kissing, Leaking, M/M, Paul Jesus Rovia - Freeform, darus - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, dixrovia, holycross, intimate post coital fluffiness (?), jeryl, nsfw and sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: Finally had the time to draw more nsfw stuff ♥ Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E P L E A S E P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

Relax ♥


End file.
